


Obscuritas Amare

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean openly embraces the fact that he is bi, F/M, M/M, Surprise! - Freeform, They are probably out of character, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: The kingdoms in the East and the West have been at peace for many years, but what goes on behind the borders is a mystery. The East is ruled by King John Winchester, Queen Mary Winchester, and their three unseen sons. The West is ruled by Chuck Novak, a king notorious for his abundance of sons and daughters. In an attempt to unite the two kingdoms, Chuck sends some of his sons and daughters to court the Winchester sons. But no one is who they seem to be.





	1. The East

**Author's Note:**

> For CS

Dean stretched, feeling every aching muscle as he did. His whole body felt like it was on fire and sadly, practice had only begun. 

"Not tiring out on me already are you, Your Highness?"

Dean grinned and ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Tired? Me? My dear friend, Benny, you don't know me that well if you think I'm already tired." 

Benny lips pulled into a smirk as he rubbed his hand over his bearded chin. "Keep up then."

Dean lifted the tip of his sword, running it down the blade Benny held, teasingly. A mischievous glint shone in his jade colored eyes. "That's not what you said last night." 

"For that, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." 

Benny swung his sword at Dean's chest, but he parried and stepped away, countering Benny's swing with one of his own. The two traded blows and blocks back and forth, the sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the otherwise peaceful garden. The sun glistened off of Dean's sweat coated, blond hair and it dripped into his eyes, hindering his motions. But for every hinderance, he swung his sword harder, enjoying the sharp clangs it made as it collided with Benny's sword. 

It was a few more seconds of fighting before Dean saw the opening he was looking for. Benny dropped his guard and Dean spun, knocked Benny's sword out of the way, stepped in, and aimed his own sword at his friend's throat.

"What was that about not going easy?" 

Benny laughed as the two stepped away from each other, both resting their swords in the grass of the garden. Dean sat down on the closest stone bench and took off his sticky cotton shirt. The fabric clung to him and it bothered him. 

"Why must you always undress after we train?" Benny asked.

"Because it's hot." Dean answered as he lifted his flask to his lips. "Besides, it's not like anyone else is out here. It's just us."

Dean waved his arm at the empty garden before finally taking a drink of his water. And it was true, the sunlit garden in the Winchester palace was empty. Roses grew around the edge and clung to the ivory marble walls. Though mostly open space, a few trees stood here and there with benches around them. Grass covered the ground and vines crawled up the walls. It was a quiet and peaceful place when Dean and Benny weren't trying to tear each other to pieces inside it. The garden bordered the very large palace both Dean and Benny grew up in. 

Benny Lafitte had come to live in the palace as the king's ward after his father had been killed in battle. Benny's father had been a friend of John Winchester and John therefore promised to take care of his son after his father's death. 

Dean and Benny had been inseparable since they were small children, wreaking havoc around the palace. However, Benny loathed the moments when Dean would be dragged away. 

Dean Winchester was the eldest son of John and Mary Winchester and thus he had been groomed from a young age to take over for his father in ruling the kingdom. Of course all the Winchester boys were trained in the task, Sam and Adam included. However, Dean's status as the eldest made him the first in the line of succession, a weight Dean hated and cherished at the same time.

Benny and Dean sat in the silence of the garden as birds chirped and the breeze blew around them. 

"Are you ready to go inside yet?" Benny asked quietly.

Dean sighed. "No. Going inside means dealing with things. And I'm not ready for that at the moment." 

"Then we sit out here for a little while longer." 

Benny closed his eyes and lied down on the grass, next to his own sword. Sometimes, he could pretend like the rest of the world didn't exist. Like it was just the garden and only Dean. 

And then other times life got in the way.

Behind them, the large marble door the led back into the palace opened, and the Herald walked through, followed by another larger figure.

"Announcing, His Royal Highness, Samuel Winchester."

"Dean, mother and father sent me to come get you."

Dean sighed and stood to look at his younger brother. 

"Couldn't they have sent a steward. Must be important if they sent you."

"It is." Sam answered, his voice clipped. "Very."

* * *

"He's doing what?" Dean roared, his voice echoing off of the stone of the throne room. "No! No I won't allow this."

"You don't have a choice." John answered his eldest son. 

Dean paced around the throne room. The room had been emptied before the conversation had begun and no one but the five Winchesters remained. Dean's boots clanged on the patterned stone floor. His eyes darted around, look at the crimson and gold curtains, the gold painted walls, even the gigantic glass windows as he tried to think of a way out of the situation he very suddenly found himself in. But everything he looked at greeted him with the same Winchester coat of arms, a constant reminder that he must do his duty to his kingdom and the throne he would one day take. 

"But you can't do this! This can't be allowed!" Dean protested again.

"I understand that Benny is your friend," Mary began, standing from her crimson, velvet throne to attempt to comfort Dean. "But he has a duty to this kingdom as much as the rest of us do. He is of age to wed and this marriage will be advantageous for all of us. It will provide us with more money, it will give him a title, and he will be happy. Is that not what you want for your friend?"

Dean's eyes quickly darted to Sam's, pleading for any kind of help, but he could see that Sam had already run through every scenario and could see that he couldn't find a way out either. There was no talking or pleading his way out of this one. 

"When does he leave?" He asked, feeling himself deflate as he walked away from his mother and toward one of the large windows in the throne room. 

"In two days." John answered, still sitting in his blood colored throne. 

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Dean asked, mostly to the window.

"Yes, there is." John answered. "And this, unfortunately, involves all of you."

Dean turned to face his father but didn't bother to move any closer. Instead, he leaned himself against the window and crossed his arms and kicked one foot out over the other. His nonchalance was his last line of defense against the anger boiling inside him.

"My spies in the West report that Chuck Novak intends to send some of his sons and daughters here with the intent to court you three." 

Dean snorted. 

John continued, unperturbed by Dean's outburst. "As you know, our laws have nothing against marriage between the same sex. However, I do feel that this is a ploy for him to get a hand on this kingdom. Especially, if one of those children were to get to you." John pointed at Dean. 

"I wouldn't worry about that." Dean muttered bitterly. 

"Either way, we must be careful." 

"Duly noted. Now if you'll excuse me." Dean said as he pushed himself up from his position near the window. 

"Where are you going?" John demanded.

"To tell my friend that he's being ejected from the only home he's ever really known. I think if it's going to come from anyone it should come from me."

Dean left without giving his father a chance to answer.

* * *

Finding Benny in the maze that was the Winchester Palace wasn't difficult. Dean followed the crimson and gold halls until it lead to his own chambers where he found Benny casually waiting next to his desk. 

It didn't take long for his friend to catch onto his sour mood. 

"What's wrong?"

Dean shut the door and turned to look at Benny, evaluating his appearance before finally answering. He told him everything, except the part about possibly being courted by the princes and princesses of the Novak kingdom. 

"Oh." Benny said, before sitting down with a hard thump on Dean's bed.

"Oh? That's all you have to say is oh? I just tell you that you're leaving. You're going away forever and you're not coming back. You're being married off and all you say is oh." 

"What do you expect me to say Dean?" Benny asked, his sky colored eyes gazing at Dean. 

"I want you to be angry!" Dean yelled. "I want you to be upset. I want you to say more than oh!"

"I don't know what to say at the moment." 

But Dean's frustration was getting the better of him. He wasn't mad at Benny and some part of him knew it. But he couldn't help it. 

"Get out." Dean demanded.

"What?"

"I said get out. I suppose you have packing to do." 

Silently, Benny stood and walked past the fuming Dean who slammed the door behind him. He then reached for the bottle of alcohol sitting on his desk and poured himself a glass and then another. 

* * *

It was well into the night when Benny heard a knock on his door. He stood, bringing the candle next to his bed to the door with him. Gently, he opened the door to see Dean standing there. He knew right away that Dean was very drunk but some part of him didn't care. He knew this would never happen again. He would never see Dean anymore after this.

He stepped aside and Dean walked in the door. Benny closed it with a soft click behind him. 

"We shouldn't do this you know. You're drunk."

"You want this, I want this. We won't have this. Just shut up."

Dean's lips collided with his before he could muster any more protests and Benny set the candle on the table next to his bed before lying Dean down onto the bed behind him. 

 

 

 


	2. The West

Castiel marched down the dark corridor. His footsteps echoed off the walls until he pushed open the wooden doors into a bright courtyard. He stood for a second, letting his eyes adjust to the vibrant outdoors. Outside, metal clanked on metal and grunting echoed off stone walls. He watched two figures across the path duel, twisting and twirling gracefully. Castiel walked forward, moving on the outside of the duel. The match ended when one opponent swiftly disarmed the other, a brilliant sword flying through the air and landing at Castiel's feet. He glanced down at the sword with disinterest before looking back at the two people in front of him. 

"Lord Castiel. My apologies." The girl looked down at her feet as she removed her helmet, giving a slight bow. Her dark hair fell like a curtain around her face. 

"Alex." Castiel answered with a nod. "No need to apologize. I understand how chaotic these duels can get. If I get stabbed by a wayward sword it would have been my fault." 

"I appreciate your reassurance, Lord Castiel. But I highly doubt your father would feel the same way." 

"My father." Castiel hummed. "Yes my father is exactly why I'm out here." He looked toward the other participant of the duel. "And why I'm going to need to borrow my daughter." He paused while the blonde lifted her helmet off, her cobalt eyes flashing as looked at Castiel. "Claire, if you would. We need to talk."

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of Alex." 

"I'm well aware. But you'll find her mother is coming to collect her as well." Castiel raised his hand and gestured to the door he recently exited when it opened again. 

Jody Mills, Alex Mills' mother, swept into the courtyard. Much like Alex, Jody was a strong woman. Her hair was cropped short to her head, easier to fit it inside a battle helmet that way. Jody had been the commander of armies for years until she passed the mantle off to her protege, Donna. Jody went on to head the King's Guard and had been by the king's side for the last five years. Donna Hanscum lead the king's armies, yet still turned to her mentor for advice. 

Alex had grown up in the castle alongside Claire. The two had become inseparable as young children, not that anyone would dare to try to pull them apart. Except now, when Castiel and Jody were planning on doing that exact thing for the exact same reason. 

"Alex." Jody's tone was curt, very clearly communicating that she was not to be disobeyed. "Lord and Lady Novak need to talk and so do we."

"Yes, Mother." Alex bowed to Castiel before following her mother out of the courtyard. 

Claire sighed. "She's so much more relaxed when it's just her and I. Or even with you." 

"Yes, I agree." Castiel answered, as he watched Claire. "Claire, we have more pressing matters at the moment. While I admit it is admirable that you are concerned for your friend, you also need to remember that you have other concerns."

"Yes, Father."

Castiel laughed as he and Claire began to walk in step toward the front of the castle. "You talk about how you despise formality and yet you act formal yourself." 

He saw Claire smile but she didn't answer. The two of the continued to walking until they were in the castle. They walked up staircases and through doorways until they were in their own wing of the castle, far away from everyone else. The castle needed to be large for the number of residents that resided within its walls. 

Castiel and Claire were high up in the western most part of the castle, occupying the entire tower. It was a large space for two people but neither of them minded because it put them far away from the rest of Castiel's siblings. 

"So what did you wish to speak with me about?"

* * *

_Chuck Novak gazed down from his throne at this children. He picked specifically among his children which ones he wanted to send to the other kingdom. The East. It was a prosperous kingdom, not that his own didn't thrive. But the East bordered the sea. The kingdoms lived in peace with each other, yes. But uniting them would give him access to more trade. However, it would mean that it would give a Winchester a seat on the Novak throne._

_Michael. His oldest son and the first in line to take over his throne. Should Michael find the Winchester sons his type, it would mean that a Winchester would most definitely be in line to take the throne. Michael, however, didn't seem interested in anyone at all. Which, from a King's point of view, was disheartening because the throne required heirs. It was likely, however, that Michael would abdicate throne and go into King's Army._

_Lucifer. His next eldest son. Michael and Lucifer rarely ever got along. There was a rivalry there, which teetered the line of unhealthy but they never came to blows, which Chuck was grateful for. If the brothers ever laid hands on one other, only one would walk away alive. But Lucifer was cunning. He had tricks up his sleeve and tricks to spare._

_Gabriel. He and Lucifer were close. They spent hours together, plotting and scheming. Often they played tricks on their other siblings. Chuck wondered if it was a good idea to send Gabriel and Lucifer together, but Gabriel was as much a smooth talker as he was a troublemaker._

_Naomi. She was terrifying and strict compared to some of her brothers. However, she wasn't without her charms. Much like her older brother Michael, she was also expected to abdicate her spot in the line of succession. She was expected to be in the King's Guard._

_Hannah. Compared to most of his children, Hannah was different. She didn't want anything to do with the throne but not to go into the military like her older siblings. She wanted to do something else, anything else. However it was highly unlikely that she would ever be reached in the line of succession._

_Castiel. He was the most different from all of Chuck's children. He was a protector at heart but Chuck had always sensed a darkness in his son._

_Anna. Anna was loyal and dutiful but much different from Michael. She saw a future for the kingdom that Michael and Lucifer never could. Lucifer wanted the throne for power and Michael only wanted it for duty, though most of him didn't want it at all. Anna only wanted the best for her people._

_Balthazar. Chuck had his doubts about sending Balthazar with the rest of his children. Most of his children had a sense of duty, even if they were troublemakers. Balthazar on the other hand wanted more fun in his life and catered more to himself rather than a higher purpose. He cared more about drinking and fun than fulfilling a family legacy. Yet Chuck knew even Balthazar had his purpose._

_"Well, I suppose you're wondering why I've called you all here today."_

_"To say the least." Michael replied._

_"I've called you all here," Chuck continued, ignoring his eldest son. "To tell you that I'm sending you to the East."_

_"What!" Echoed from several mouthes._

_"You all will court the Winchester sons and hopefully form an alliance between our two kingdoms. This is what's best for all of us. It will give us a chance to expand our kingdom. With the two kingdoms united. Their navy, our army. We'd be unstoppable. Especially seeing as he have no idea what happens in the North and the South, we'll need to be strong."_

_"So you're just auctioning off your children for a power play?" Gabriel demanded._

_Chuck waved his hand and his children's ongoing protests were silenced. "You will do as you're told."_

_"I'm taking Claire then" Castiel said, his voice even._

_"What? No. You're not taking your bastard on your courting mission." Naomi sneered._

_Castiel looked over at his sister, a dark flash crossing his face before it disappeared as quickly as it came._

_"I'm taking Claire." Castiel repeated._

_"Then I'm taking Jack." Lucifer declared._

_"Take whoever you want with you. You already know you'll be going with a guard. You're leaving in a fortnight. Take your time to pack and gather whomever you need." The siblings bowed to their father, knowing that arguing would be pointless._

_Chuck watched as Castiel approached the head of his King's Guard._

_"Lord Prince." Jody said with a bow as she addressed Castiel._

_"Lady Jody." Castiel answered with a nod. "Would you walk with me?"_

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Claire demanded. 

"Because you are my daughter and I want you by my side." Castiel answered. 

"Your  _bastard_ daughter." Claire answered bitterly. 

"Bastard or not, you are my daughter and therefore you are a princess. You being at my side is where a daughter and princess should be." Castiel paused. "And I don't want you here. You're not safe in my absence. Me leaving will expose you and my siblings will take advantage of that." He began to pace. "You know my siblings and I don't get along. If I left you here alone, you'd be at their mercy. They don't see you they way they see Jack. And it's not that I doubt that you can protect yourself." Castiel smothered Claire's protest before they could even start. "But you know they are looking for any excuse to get rid of you. Any excuse to get to me. Sadly to say you'd be safer at my side in a foreign kingdom than here at home."

Claire nodded, not answering. 

"Before anything else, you are still my daughter and therefore my most cherished. I will not let anyone hurt you. Not my siblings and not anyone in any foreign land." Castiel let out a huff. "I should tell you that Naomi is among the party going to the Winchesters in the East."

"Naomi." Claire groaned. "You know she loathes me."

"But the alternative is leaving you here with Zachariah." 

"So I come with you and the woman who hates my guts or I stay and likely be tortured to death."

"Yes."

"Then I have one condition on coming." Claire squared her shoulders, preparing to lay her conditions out for her father.

"Alex has already been promoted to the head of your personal guard. She's going to be at your side basically all day." 

"How did-"

"I requested her specifically and I talked to her mother. Both Jody and I agree that it would be a horrible idea to separate the two of you and that you'll be much safe with Alex at your side. You two have trained together for years, having someone at your side who you can trust is the best idea for your safety."

Claire nodded. "When do we leave?"

"In a fortnight."

 

 

 


End file.
